Gumball Watterson
Gumball Watterson (b. February 26, 1999) (wcześniej Zach) Tristopher Watterson jest bohaterem i bohaterem serialu The Amazing World of Gumball, także w fanon. To nieodpowiedzialny kot, który zawsze wpada w kłopoty. Kiedy ma kłopoty, wymyśla głupie pomysły, aby wydostać się z siebie i swoich przyjaciół, ale zwykle sprawia, że im więcej kłopotów. Jest obecnie szesnastoletnim (ale nadal wygląda jak dwanaście) Niebieski kotem, który jedzie do Elmore (Junior?) High, wraz ze swoim adoptowanym bratem Darwinem i czworokątnymi siostrami Mabel, Rayoną i Purrianą Grande. Gumball jest w klasie panny Simian. W „Nuttels walczy z pszczołą” Gumball umawia się z Cobby'm. Należy dodać Dziwna rodzina, w skórze wchodzić: Darwin, starszy brat JEGO Fireball, wyposażone Siostry czworokątne, JEGO tata Richard, JEGO mama Nicole, JEGO młodsza siostra Anais, dziadkowie i Wieluniu,. History Nicole and Richard were expecting to have one child, however, she was bearing quadruplets. Gumball was born 5 minutes later than his sisters, making him the youngest. Due to some complications, he was born with a really ugly facial structure, which bounded the doctors to perform several surgeries to fix this. As a toddler, he mostly stayed with his quadruplet sisters and maternal grandparents since his parents were in debt. At home, he was the most energetic bundle Helen and Viktor could imagine, but in public he was extremely shy and easily scared by the surroundings, thing that didn't let him make many friends in Portland. Shortly after returning back home, Nicole and Richard decide to buy the kids a pet fish - several, in fact. However, one of them was considered special by Gumball, and that one fish spurted lungs and legs and become his best friend. When he was twelve, the Nuttelses moved in to their neighborhood. Gumball wanted to meet them, but Nicole told him that he would have to wait because he still had school. He talked with his siblings about this and were excited to meet them. At the end of day, they eventually met their neighbors. Mabel introduces him and Darwin to Cobby and his brothers and sisters. As he was about to introduce himself to Martha, she bit Gumball's arm and called him a "sucker" because he called her "rude". He still was nice to her, convinced that she acted like that because she was surrounded by strangers. When the quadruplets were twelve year old, Purriana's contract ended, so she had to move back to Elmore. Mabel, Rayona and Gumball were unpleased with their sister's new personality, so they (alongside Darwin) planned to revert her old self, only to find out Purriana is, more or less, still the same, but her personality shifted because of the new entourage and the sparse contact over the years, and eventually reconciled. Appearance Gumball is a light blue cat with five visible whiskers and a mole on his right cheek. He has messy curly auburn hair with pale yellow curls, yarns and streaks sticking out. He wears a beige sweater with a field drab colored neckline and cuffs, he also wears dark gray pants with cream/light gray trimmings. He is a little chubby around his torso and waist and has wobbly limbs. He has a birthmark on his right eye shaped like a octogonal eight-pointed star. In Gumball's Future, he has a tuft of hair on top, sometimes black sunglasses when he's wearing his agent uniform or just relaxing, or nothing depending on what he's doing now, and either a red T-shirt and red tracksuit or black tuxedo and black trousers. Personality Gumball is a rather eclectic individual with a wide imagination but zero motivation. A trouble prone, genre-savvy and somewhat upbeat cat, he is generally optimistic and unfazed by Elmore's weirdness, although he can have his moments (more than usual). He can be very over-reactive and sensitive whenever people tend of disagree with him or when he doesn't like an outcome/a situation/someone. He is reckless, usually getting in trouble because of his crazy shenanigans he had initiated. He is somewhat intelligent and polite, because he will do whatever someone asks him to do until he gets fed up with it. He is actually quite smart: he is artistically and musically gifted and is able to come up with apparently impossible plans that actually work. However he is rather lazy and unmotivated, explaining why he almost failed many, many classes. Gumball's antics and tendency to procrastinate sometimes keeps him from learning some key lessons of life. He can actually be a rather kindhearted and helpful kid, if it weren't for his views on society and mischief. He is very cocky, moody and mischievous (and sometimes even an outright unpleasant jerk), but he tries his best to stick with his family and few friends, whom he loves a lot and will protect at all cost. In fact, hurting someone he cares about is one of the very few things that would genuinely anger him. He is somewhat a loner and has a hard time making decisions, so he always relies on his friends. He tends to be both practical and impractical (while being disinterested, he can also be rather hot-headed and really, really hardworking when it comes to something he particularly enjoys), and, thanks to Cobby's influence on him, is rather analytic and ethical, with an eye for details. On the outside, he is depressed, critical, impulsive and sarcastic, but on the inside, he is a sensitive, loving softie who tends to get scared a lot. Gumball can be rather a geek at times, especially for movies, comics (Captain Punch) and video games (Legend of Zelmore, among others). Although not as obsessed as Sarah, he would forget about his responsibilities for a good match. Trivia *Gumball has appeared in most episodes of the series. *Gumball has arachnophobia, which is a strong fear of spiders. In addition, may have a fear of drowning, or perhaps, claustrophobia, as well, as reflected in a dream where he hyperventilates and panics in a sinking car. *He can play the ukulele and sing impressively well. He is also shown to be good at whistling. Despite this, he seems to be failing music class. *According to Darwin, he apparently had his appendix removed, and he also kissed Sussie (albeit still hazed by the painkillers). *Gumball is one of the few characters who are actually from the real show, and not OCs. *As shown in The Quest, Gumball can't catch many things thrown at him. *Gumball can be somewhat lazy, like Nuttels. Both hate school with a burning passion, although he does try working on his projects. * As in "The Name" his real name is Zach, and is later changed to Gumball. *His nickname (later "legal" name) is based on the food and candy "Gumball". *Gumball is the only male between the Watterson Quadruples. *Nuttels claims his arms are always sweaty. *Gumball constantly breaks the fourth wall (as if there was one at this point). *Gumball has a nano in FusionFall, a game in Cartoon Network. In the game, his dad, The GI, and the game Splash Master are mentioned. *Gumball has a very imaginative mind, as shown in "The Words" where he fights Darwin, making the environment pixelated, like a old video game, the way that happened seems fairly similar to "Street Fighter". *In the fanon, he and his family are relatives with the Peterssons, because Robin is Nicole's brother. **If they are relatives with the Peterssons, that doesn't means that they're relatives with the Armstrongs (That means that Audrey is Gumball's cousin's cousin.) *He hangs out with more girls than boys. Said girls are his sisters and Nuttels. This is likely because most guys his age hate him. *He knows how to play a triangle. Nuttels unsuccessfully tried to teach him how to play the tuba too. * Gumball used to wear braces. * He is the youngest of the quadruplets. * He occasionally talks in his sleep. *Although Gumball has six whiskers, only five of them are visible because of the angle of his head. * He is one inch smaller than his sisters Rayona and Purriana, but two inches smaller than Mabel and half a head shorter than Cobby. However, he is one inch taller and Darwin and is roughly as tall as Nuttels (most of times). * He and Cobby have been on about twenty dates according to The Lookback. All organized and paid by him entirely * He has a rather weird taste in music - he loves obscure genres such as slowed down variants of existent songs, remixes and that type of rap one would rather find on select music sites than Elmore Plus. * Gumball has parallels in: **Jim from Parallelverse; **Caleb from the sequel; * He his favorite foods are chocolate, cheese and ketchup, usually combined, somehow. * Gumball always falls for Nuttels' catnip trick. *Gumball and Frankie are the only members of the nuclear Watterson family that does not have any visible eyelashes. *Gumball is apparently ticklish Gallery﻿ quaddies.png Gumball Watterson 2.jpg|Our usual trouble-making Gumball. Gumball and Darwin2.jpg|The happy cat we're used to seeing. Gumball and Darwin.jpg|Gumball and Darwin confused. mmmyummy.jpg|Gumball spitting up his breakfast all over poor Darwin. imagegumball.jpg|Exploring Pissedgumball.jpg|Angry kitty Screenshot-5.jpg|sad kitty FileGumballSeason2.png MarthaCobbyGumball.png|Martha, Cobby and Gumball. GumballIcon.png|Gumball Icon GumballIcon.png Category:Characters Category:Cats Category:Male Category:Canon Characters Category:Blue Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Characters that appeared in the original series Category:Watterson Family Category:Watterson Quadruples Category:Gumbaverse